1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a member to an aircraft structure, for example a fairing, more particularly a belly fairing, or any type of conduit (for electricity, air, water, hydraulic fluid, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a limited number of anchorage points for fixing a member to an aircraft structure because it is necessary to avoid the risk of weakening the structure. Special methods must therefore be used to drill or tapp holes in the structure. The resulting costs are relatively high and the number of fixing points is therefore intentionally limited. The same fixing point is therefore sometimes used to fix more than one member.
If a fixing point is used to fix more than one member, the position of the fixing point is not necessarily an ideal position for all the members. In the case of fixing an aircraft belly fairing, for example, if there is a relatively large overhang between a free edge of the fairing and its fixing point, it is possible to use the available fixing point and to fix the fairing by triangulation from that point. A first tie-rod substantially perpendicular to the fairing connects the fixing point to the fairing. The second tie-rod connects a point near the free edge of the fairing to the nearest fixing point. The second tie-rod limits the overhang but is significantly inclined in a direction normal to the fairing and is therefore unable to resist high tear-off forces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that does not use the usual anchorage points on an aircraft structure. Of course, given the aeronautical application of an apparatus of this kind, the apparatus must ensure excellent fixing of members to the structure.